Survival Game
by 7RedCards
Summary: Twelve girls. One senpai. And an all out war for his love. In this game of survival, there are only two rules: Kill all of the others, and don't get caught. Who will survive this bloodbath and have Taro Yamada? Rated M for blood, gore, and language! Cover art by SRealms on deviantart! INDEFINITE HIATUS, WILL PROBABLY BE REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

**It has been MONTHS since I last wrote anything, and to all of my faithful followers I apologise. I've hit a huge block/inability to write. But I'm finally willing myself to get my lazy ass onto this site to feed the Lovesick/Yandere Simulator fandom.**

 **This will work in 'episodes' after this prologue. Each episode will hopefully be at LEAST 2,000 words, just so I don't pump them out until I can't anymore.**

 **For now, there's only a prologue. But as soon as this is published, I'll try to work on the next episode straightaway!**

 **The idea for this came from an amazing MMD video where an introduction for Lovesick was layered over with the opening song to the anime Mirai Nikki.**

 **And with all of this out of the way, enjoy the prologue!**

Akademi High School; Monday, September 3rd; 5:45 PM.

 _I wonder why they had ME stay behind to log the lazier members out of their gaming profiles...?_ Midori Gurin asks herself as she logs a computer out of Pippi Osu's account. She doesn't answer herself, and she never will. She's famous at Akademi High School for asking foolish questions. Why is this particular question foolish? Because she's the Gaming Club president, and she carries the responsibility of recharging the laptops and logging out computers at the end of the day. But even she knows that she'll probably be the very last student to leave. She logs out Saki Miyu and huffs, causing a strand of her kiwi-green hair to fall in front of her darker green eyes. She brushes the strand behind her ear absent-mindedly as she stands and stretches, closing her eyes with a big sigh.

"Ooh, my back aches..." She groans as she rubs the lower region of said area. "I'll have mom take me to that day spa again..." With yet another sigh, the student places her club badge...a palm sized version of a Nintendo D.S D-pad...into her skirt pocket and leaves the room. The second she does, however, a slight chill runs down her spine. _It's just now Autumn...why am I getting cold chills...?_ She frowns as she turns and quietly slides the door to the club room shut. _It's probably because of that girl that called me last night...Info-chan..._

Gurin Household; Sunday, September 2nd; 6:32 PM.

Midori was reading a manga called _Death Note_ before she went to bed. She hadn't meant to, honestly. She had looked at it and wondered why she had never read it before. A few dozen pages later, she had no answer...but in a good way. She had just put the manga down when her cell phone began to vibrate. Jolting a bit at the sudden noise, Midori laughed airily and grabbed her phone. She frowned as she looked at the number.

"Blocked number..." She read aloud before swiping the screen to see what the text entailed.

 ** _Hey._**

That's all it said. Just a seemingly casual 'hey'. Midori was pondering whether or not she should reply when yet another text came.

 ** _I saw you watching Taro Yamada today._**

Midori blushed, her eyes widened as her fingers moved over the letter keys before she could stop them.

 **Why were you watching me watching him?**

Damn her habit of asking stupid questions, but she had to know! She had been watching Taro speak with Osana Najimi from the rooftop, which meant that whoever this was had to have been either on the rooftop with her or down in the courtyard.

 _ **Ah, Midori-chan...still asking such foolish questions at such a horrible time for you?**_

A horrible time? Midori had been having a pretty great time until this girl began texting her! But once again, she had to know...so she replied.

 **What do you mean?**

The reply takes a few seconds. Seconds that, for Midori, ticked by like hours.

 _ **I cannot tell you everything. That would be unfair to the others. I will only tell you what you need to know.**_

She knew she'd regret this. Oh, how she knew that once she replied, there was no going back. But she did anyway.

 **And what do I need to know?**

 _ **There are eleven other girls besides you that want Taro Yamada. Girls that would kill if it meant having him. And now that they know you love him as well...you had better be careful.**_

 **Careful about what...?**

 _ **What you do, where you go, who you're with at any time of any day. This is all a game to them, Midori-chan. And the only way to have a chance at winning is to play by the rules.**_

 **What are the rules?**

She dreaded the answer. She feared what the reply would be like she'd feared nothing before. But even so, it was far worse than she could've imagined.

 ** _There are only 2. 1: Kill all of the other girls. 2: Don't get caught for their deaths._**

 **Who are you?!**

 _ **I'm known at school as Info-chan. Good luck, Midori-chan. LET THE GAMES BEGIN.**_

 **What do you want from me?!**

 **I never asked for this!**

 **Answer me! ANSWER ME!**

She got no reply. So, with dread filling her entire being, she laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.

Akademi High School; Monday, September 3rd; 7:03 PM.

Shivering at the memory, Midori turns and walks down the long hall to the stairway leading down to the first floor. Just as she gets within the final few feet to the top step, she stops. She makes no sound at all as she carefully peers around to the left and right sides of the corridor, looking for anyone. Seeing nothing, she sighs and walks to the stairs. And then she hears it. The footsteps of somebody _sprinting_ towards her from behind. Instinctively, she spins around and takes a step back. She screams as her foot slips down the top step...and she falls. Instinctively, she reaches out to grab the stair railing only for her arm to get caught in one of the metal semicircles holding the railing up. She cries out as, with a jarring _POP!_ , her arm is pulled out of place. She finally hits the landing halfway to the first floor, her head slamming hard onto the tile floor with a loud _CRACK!_ before she backflips against the wall. As thick, hot blood pours from the crack in her skull, matting her hair down, she looks up to the top of the stairs.

Green eyes meet purple. And then Midori falls asleep, never to wake up again.

 **I hope all you readers enjoyed this!**

 **And it'd be really useful to me if any of you hardcore fanboys/girls could give me a list of all of the girls in Lovesick that like Taro/Senpai! Thanks a lot! ^^**


	2. Episode One: Suicidal Tendencies

/Episode One: Suicidal Tendencies./

Aishi Household; Tuesday, September 4th; 7:08 AM.

Ayano Aishi wakes up on high alert, as always. She scans every object in her room from the bed she's sitting on to her shrine of Taro Yamada. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she sighs with relief and stands up. She changes into the Akademi High School uniform, which consists of a white and blue sailor outfit with a red ribbon tied around the collar, a navy blue pleated mid-thigh skirt, black stockings, and equally black uwabaki slippers. She ties her raven black hair back into a ponytail and looks in the mirror. Piercing gray eyes peer back, framed on a fair-skinned face with a stoic expression.

"Let the game begin..." She mutters, echoing her final message from the enigmatic Info-chan Sunday night. Technically, the game began yesterday. But as far as she knows, there was no activity. She walks into her living room and sees that the newspaper had been delivered. Looking at the clock, she decides that she has time to at least look at the headline. She picks it up and reads it with a small amount of surprise.

 **MURDER AT AKADEMI HIGH SCHOOL!**

 **Early this morning at around 6:00 AM, a teacher at Akademi High found the dead body of student and Gaming Club leader Midori Gurin dead on the stairs leading to the second floor. Authorities have sent the body for an autopsy, but no murder weapon was found. However, due to the young woman's position, the leading theory among the Akademi police department is that she fell down the stairs, cracking her skull open and**

 **continued on page 4**

 _Midori Gurin, eh?_ Ayano thinks, smirking slightly. _I'm hardly surprised. Everyone saw her ogling Taro yesterday afternoon. Amateur._ Ayano throws the paper into the garbage as she walks outside. Taking a deep breath of the fresh early Autumn air, the young woman gets onto her cherry red bicycle and rides to school. She doesn't look anywhere but straight ahead, even as she passes through the small town she lives in. There's never anything new to look at, anyway. She finally makes her way to Akademi high and stops. She chains her bike to a stand and walks to the front of the school. Plastering on the same smile as every day, Ayano greets every student that sees her cheerfully. She even expertly carries a small conversation with a red haired girl named Yui, despite not caring anything about the girl or the topic. She stops at her locker and changes into her indoor shoes. As she passes by Taro, a light blush floods her cheeks and her heart begins to beat at a mile a minute. _No, idiot! Don't draw attention to yourself, you'll be as easy a target as Midori was!_ Rather than enjoying the "drug" of how Taro makes her feel like she might on other days, Ayano quickly walks to her next class. But then she sees someone out of the corner of her eye...watching her. She glances up.

Gray eyes meet blue. There's silence for several seconds. Then the girl grins cheerfully.

"Good morning, Yan-chan!" Mai Waifu exclaims, her magenta hair brushing over her back as she waves. Ayano takes a split second to ponder the other girl's unwillingness to cut her knee-length hair before she returns the smile.

"Good morning, Mai!" She replies. They then lapse into a friendly conversation that Ayano only halfway listens to. But then the bell rings. Mai and Ayano say their goodbyes and enter their separate classrooms.

...

The moment her teacher begins the lecture, Mai loses herself in her own thoughts. _You're a coward. You're nothing but a coward, and that's all you'll ever be._ She shakes her head to rid herself of these thoughts, grimacing in slight irritation as she notices that a good few inches of her hair is laying on the classroom floor. _But I don't want to cut it..._ She sighs as her eyes raise to look at the chalkboard. The teacher is writing a complicated trigonometry equation at an amazing speed, and a small rush of admiration goes through Mai. All of the teachers at Akademi are incredibly devoted to their jobs. And most of the students are devoted to the school as well. But most of the students you might ask have no idea what they want to do with their lives. But Mai and some of her friends had asked, and all of the teachers' replies boiled down to the same: they had been positive that they wanted to be teachers. They're strict, yes, but outside of school and on their own break times they're very friendly, if a bit...well, still stern.

"Ms. Waifu, what do you think the answer to this equation is in simplest form?" The teacher asks, breaking Mai out of her thoughts. The girl looks up and briefly analyzes the equation before answering and looking back down, burying herself into her thoughts again before she can hear if she was correct or not. For the past two days, she hasn't really cared. She jumps slightly as she feels her cell phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. She briefly thanks whatever gods there are above that she remembered to turn off the ringer before discreetly looking down at it.

 ** _There will be a mask, hooded sweater, and jogging pants in your locker. Put them on after school and come to the gymnasium at precisely 4:30. ~Info-chan._**

Mai looks at the clock on her phone. It's only 8:30. She quietly sighs and returns her phone to her pocket.

"Class, I will be gone attending to some personal matters later this week, and I will have a substitute. Treat her with the same respect you treat me with, and there will not be any problems." The teacher says, sitting at her desk. "Now, open your books to page 547 and solve every equation." Mai does as the teacher says, then frowns as she remembers the almost invisible blush on Ayano Aishi's face when she had passed Taro. _She must be one of the other girls. She has to be. I'll get rid of her tomorrow..._ As Mai begins to solve the equations, a pair of purple eyes watch her for a few seconds before the girl looks down and does her own work.

...

Akademi High School Gymnasium; Tuesday, September 4th; 4:30 PM.

Ayano is the last to join the group of girls gathered in the gym. It almost looks like an Occult club meeting, with the dark clothes and masks. She would've grinned at this thought if she really even felt the emotion known as amusement. There's complete silence until Info-chan's voice rings out over the intercom.

"You have all been called here because each and every one of you is part of the game to win Taro Yamada's heart. So far, one of you has been eliminated. Although I'm sure Midori will be missed, I doubt any of you care." Ayano's eyes catch a few girls who clench their fists in anger or shake slightly. _Weaklings, all of them._ She thinks in what she assumes to be disgust. "I have told you all through text the two basic rules of the game. But I'm afraid there are a few more. But there are supposed to be eleven of you. And as you can see, there are only seven girls present. I will contact these other girls through text for the game's new rules, of which there are several." Ayano suddenly notices a flash of magenta in the crowd of gray and black. She follows it with her eyes and sees one...small strand of purplish pink, knee length hair...

"Mai..." She whispers so quietly that she can't be heard. She resists grinning. How ironic for her refusal to cut her hair to lead to her untimely demise.

"Rule number one: The game is only active during the school week. Weekends are safe times. If this rule is broken, I will see to it that the offending girl is _dealt with._ " The sudden cold tone sends a new wave of tension throughout the room. "Rule number two: Alliances can be made. If you wish, you may anonymously help or partner yourself temporarily with another girl. However, this must be temporary, as one of you will have to die so the other may win Taro." There's a few seconds of silence as the girls digest this. "And the final rule: there are _no rules_ when it comes to elimination method. But I do recommend that you clean up after yourself to keep from getting caught and incarcerated. You may all leave."

...

Akademi High School Entrance; Tuesday, September 4th; 5:02 PM.

Ayano makes sure nobody else is around before she changes out of the disguise. As she does, her cell phone vibrates. She looks at it to see she got a text from an unknown number.

 **Be careful. She knows who you are, too. Meet me up at the rooftop to talk. Bring a weapon if you wish, but I only want to help you, Ayano.**

Ayano's grip on the phone tightens as she mulls over her options. An ally could be very useful to her...and she could always just get rid of her later...Ayano nods to herself and heads up to the rooftop, not seeing a pair of purple eyes watching her from a classroom window.

"Hello?" She calls as she opens the door to the roof. She doesn't see anyone around. She feels a tension in her gut and reaches into her skirt pocket, where a large knife is hidden with her phone. She cautiously walks around all four corners of the rooftop before frowning. "I'm such an idiot..." Then she hears quick footsteps behind her. She whirls around, pulling her knife from her pocket.

Gray eyes meet purple as another, smaller knife sinks into Ayano's side, narrowly missing anything vital. Ayano cries out as she falls to the ground, the knife painfully pulling out. Ayano looks up to see Mai Waifu looking down at her with a hard glare on her face. Before Ayano's eyes, they change to red while she suddenly grins.

"And here I thought you'd be hard to deal with..." She scoffs, but her voice breaks at the end of the sentence. Despite the pain, Ayano smirks.

"And here I thought you had guts." She retorts. "You're a weak coward if you can't even aim for a vital organ..." Mai's eyes become wet with tears before they're fiercely blinked away.

"Shut up! There's _nothing_ I won't do for my senpai!" She screams, raising the knife. "I don't care who I have to kill!" Ayano slowly grins, a laugh breaking out of her.

"You think I don't see right through your facade? You're _pathetic,_ Mai." Mai swings the knife downwards, but Ayano slides back. Her back hits the bars of the roof's railing as she pulls out her own knife, throwing it at Mai just as the girl stands up to deliver another blow. But at the last second, she sees the knife coming and ducks again. The kitchen knife hits the floor with a clang. Ayano curses, her eyes widening. Mai laughs and slowly approaches, smiling.

"Goodbye, Ayano..." She says, raising the knife. What happens next goes by in a blur. As Mai begins to swing the knife downwards, she suddenly lurches forward and sails over the railing.

 _No..._ Mai thinks as she descends to the ground. She doesn't scream, though. Instead, she slowly smiles. _I'm happy that I lost...I'm sorry, Midori...forgive-_

 _SPLAT!_

Ayano looks up at her savior. Purple hair stylized in drill pigtails, accentuated by equally purple eyes. Kokona Haruka looks down at Ayano with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Need an ally, Yan-chan?"

...

All of the other girls get the text at the same time.

 _ **Contestant Mai Waifu has been killed.**_

 _ **Cause of death: Falling from the school rooftop; shoes and a note left at the scene hint at a suicide.**_

 _ **She will be dearly missed.**_

/Continued In Episode Two: Old Friendships./


	3. Episode Two: Old Friendships

**Alright everybody! I'm back! From now on, I'll answer Guest reviews here ^^**

 **To JustAFan: Thanks! And I see that you're a fellow fan of THAT DUDE! :D**

Episode Two: Old Friendships

Akademi Central Park; Tuesday, September 4th; 6:08 PM.

Ayano watches Kokona out of the corner of her eye. The purple haired girl isn't speaking, instead quietly eating a small strawberry crepe she had bought. Ayano looks down at her own crepe. Or, more specifically, the flavor. Chocolate banana. _How did she know my favorite? I told her to surprise me...well, I guess she did in a way...but it may have just been a lucky guess..._

"Don't you like chocolate banana?" Kokona finally speaks up, looking at Ayano with a small frown. Ayano blinks and looks back at her.

"Um, yes...I do. It's my favorite, actually." She replies, finally taking a few bites out of it. Kokona smiles.

"Then my memory hasn't failed me yet." The girl finishes her crepe with a smile at Ayano's look of surprise. "You don't remember me? We were friends in junior high. I had brown hair in curls back then." Before Ayano can reply, Kokona's cell phone rings. "Hold on a minute, I should take this." Kokona looks at the caller ID with a tense frown before walking away until she's out of earshot. Ayano looks down at her crepe while she takes a few more bites from it. _Do I remember Kokona...? Hmm...brown, curly hair...a 'friend' of mine..._ Ayano sighs and shakes her head at herself. _I must not have been paying much attention to who my friends were back then._ Ayano sighs and watches a few children playing while their parents watch. _It's not my fault that I can't feel anything for anyone besides Taro..._

"Sorry about that!" Kokona exclaims, sitting back down on the bench next to Ayano. She smiles and looks around the park. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Green grass, swing sets, slides..." Ayano shrugs indifferently.

"It would look better if it were a bit further from the middle of town. That's part of the school's appeal, even if it's next door to a few houses." She replies. Kokona looks at her with an oddly cryptic expression. Ayano looks back at her blankly, waiting for the girl to speak.

"I can't figure you out..." Kokona mutters. "You really don't feel any emotions?" Ayano shakes her head.

"No. I pretend to, but I don't."

"And you never told anyone?" Ayano shakes her head again.

"I wanted to tell my parents, but I didn't know how to explain it. So I left it alone. I think my mother had a feeling, though." Kokona's eyebrows furrow.

"Where are your parents now?" She asks. Ayano suppresses a bitter-at least, she assumes it looks bitter-smirk.

"They're overseas, in America. Some kind of business trip for Father. And Mother insisted on going with him." She doesn't look at Kokona to sense her expression. "Don't worry about me, I manage just fine."

"Oh...um...okay. Well, does that mean we can go to your house and talk about the 'game' without any disturbances?" Kokona asks. Ayano slowly nods, standing up and finishing her food.

"Come this way." She replies, walking towards her house.

* * *

 _I just can't figure her out..._ Kokona thinks with a frown. _She can't even feel emotions besides love, and only for Taro? What about her parents? Why didn't she tell anyone? And why can't she even remember me?_ Kokona shakes these thoughts away to follow Ayano to her house. _This is an even bigger gamble than I thought at first...there's little to nothing stopping her from killing me where I stand. And yet...why aren't I afraid of her?_ The rest of the walk is silent until they finally reach the Aishi household. A medium sized, two story house with cream colored paint and a black roof. They both walk in, slipping out of their shoes and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"You have a nice place, Yan-chan!" Kokona exclaims, smiling as she looks around. The house looks far less humble on the inside, featuring a surprisingly large kitchen, den, and dining room. In fact, just these three rooms fill the entire ground floor. _The bedrooms must be upstairs..._

"Thank you." Ayano replies, smiling slightly before returning to her stoic expression. "I _understand_ emotions, Kokona. And I know the emotions behind what people say or do. But I don't feel them myself. I know to be grateful for a compliment. Even if I can't feel grateful, I try to be." Kokona nods, thanking God above that Ayano cleared this up.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we need to discuss the game." Kokona states. "Do you have any idea who any of the other girls may be?" Ayano shakes her head.

"I only knew that Mai was because of her hair slipping out of her hood during the meeting. Do you have any clue?" Kokona shakes her head, then smiles.

"But I think I know a way to identify who the ones missing from the meeting are. If we have any new arrivals at the school, we need to keep a close eye on them." Ayano nods in agreement, then walks up to her room with Kokona behind her. Quickly hiding her shrine to Taro from view, Ayano looks at her blank corkboard.

"This will be a good place to keep the data of what we know versus what we need to find out." Kokona nods, then sees a light catch her eye. She looks at Ayano's computer screen and stifles a giggle.

"You listen to vocaloid music too?" Ayano stiffens.

"No." She replies neutrally. Kokona clicks play on the computer. Immediately, the Kagamine twins begin to sing, the music blaring from the computer speakers before Kokona turns it off. "...we don't speak of that." Kokona bursts out laughing for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "Well, we know that a few new arrivals will be at the school sometime before the year's over. We need to be careful about them, unless they're male of course. Info-chan would've told us if there was a male rival."

"Right. The only real obstacle we have is figuring out who the other rivals are...given that two have already died, the others will be much more careful not to slip up." Kokona replies, sitting down on Ayano's bed.

"And it might be hard to sneak around the school, since the other students may be a bit on edge..." Ayano mutters. Kokona shakes her head.

"Midori's death was labelled an accident, and we made Mai's look like suicide. Everyone might be upset, but they won't be scared that there's a murderer on the loose." Kokona suddenly brightens up and stands, grinning. "I think I know someone who might be another one of the girls!" Ayano looks at her with an eerie grin.

"Who is it?" She asks. Although Kokona's a bit chilled at the other girl's grin, she continues.

"One of the girls in my group of friends has been acting really nervous and paranoid. Her name is Mei Mio." As soon as the words come out of her mouth, Kokona wants to cram them back in. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I just possibly planned the murder of my friend!_ Another, darker thought follows. _That's the way it is. She might kill you if you don't get to her first._

"Perhaps she is, but we need more evidence than her being nervous. We have to be thorough here." Ayano replies, looking thoughtful. "But we can't immediately write it off, either...see what you can squeeze out of her tomorrow." Kokona's countenance takes on a confused frown.

"What about you?" She asks. In response, Ayano smirks.

"I have a few favors to ask from a certain information gatherer..."

* * *

Unknown Location; Tuesday, September 4th; 6:45 PM

Saki Miyu wakes up with her head throbbing and the vision in her left eye severely blurred. She groans and tries to move, but her hands are held down by a rough fabric. The same with her ankles and stomach. Her cerulean eyes widen, and she looks around frantically. She's in a cold, dimly lit room with stone walls. She's tied to a chair, facing one of the walls. If she turns her head far enough, she can see a staircase leading up somewhere. She looks at the floor and notices that her sky blue pigtails are messy and dirty, and her back feels raw. She must've been dragged to...wherever she is now.

"Hello?!" She calls out, wincing at the loud echoes of her voice throughout the small room. But she doesn't lower her voice. "Somebody! Why did you take me here?!" She hears the door at the top of the stairs open and close, then footsteps down the stairs. With each step she hears, a chill runs down Saki's spine. "Wh-Who are you?!"

"I will only ask this nicely once, Saki. Keep your voice down." A familiar female voice replies behind her. Saki immediately decides to listen, remembering that she's the one tied down here.

"Why am I here?" She asks at a lower volume. The voice behind her chuckles.

"Because you're close friends with that girl, Kokona Haruka. She'd trust you with her life. I can't get to her on my own, since she's with that _creature,_ but with your help..." The voice trails off for a moment, then continues. "With your help, I can eliminate her once and for all."

"You want me to kill Kokona?!" Saki asks in disbelief and anger. "Forget it! You must be out of your mind if you think that-"

"I said, keep your voice down!" The voice cuts her off, pressing something cold and sharp against the back of Saki's neck, silencing her. "Yes, I want you to kill Kokona. So I very well might be out of my mind. But don't worry; I'll ensure that you're out of your mind as well when you kill her~..." _She's enjoying this...!_ Saki realizes, a shiver running through her whole body.

"What do you mean...?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper. Slowly, gradually, her captor steps around in front of her.

"I'm glad you asked, Saki~..." Her friend replies, grinning widely and holding a small knife. Saki's eyes widen.

"You...! Why are you...wait, what're you doing?!" Her friend doesn't reply, just slowly moves closer, the knife glinting even in the dim light. "Stay away from me! No! NO!"

For the next 4 hours, the only noises within that room are the pained screams of Saki Miyu.

Continued in Episode Three: The Search For Rivals.


End file.
